In the related art, one type of electronic device (e.g., portable computer) generally includes a real physical keyboard part and a display part, the two parts are connected together by a fixed rotating device and can be rotated and located relative to each other, wherein the real physical keyboard part can be only used for inputting operation instructions of a user, and the display part is merely used for displaying interactive information.
In the above type of electronic device, since the real physical keyboard part and the display part are connected together by the fixed rotating device, they cannot be detached from each other for separation. In addition, as the real physical keyboard part can be only used for inputting operation instructions of the user, and only the display part is used for displaying interactive information, a display area is decreased, resulting in decreased display information, which brings a lot of inconvenience to the user when needing to display a large amount of information. In addition, due to the real physical keyboard, the overall size of the keyboard part and the size of each key are fixed. In this way, corresponding adjustment is hard to make according to the operation habits of each user. Further, the way of applying this type of electronic device by users is unitary.
In the related art, another type of electronic device includes a display part and a real physical keyboard part which are detachably connected together. Although the display part and the real physical keyboard part are separable, due to the existence of the real physical keyboard part, the size of this type of electronic device is larger, and thus the portability thereof is reduced.
In the related art, there is also a type of electronic device which only includes a display part, for example, an iPad tablet computer proposed by the US Apple Computer Inc. in 2010, the display part thereof is both used for displaying interactive information and used for displaying a virtual keyboard to enable the user to input operation instructions.
In the above type of electronic device, since the display part thereof is both used for displaying the interactive information and used for displaying the virtual keyboard, the display area is decreased, resulting in decreased display information, which brings a lot of inconvenience to the user when needing to display a large amount of information. In addition, this type of electronic device generally needs to be held by one hand of the user, while the other hand is used for inputting the operation instructions. When needing to input a large number of operation instructions, this type of electronic device also needs an additional supporting device, for example, a bracket, and an additional external keyboard, for example, a real keyboard in wired or wireless connection with the electronic device. Due to the existence of the additional supporting device and the additional external keyboard, the portability of this type of electronic device is reduced.
In addition, in the related art, these display parts generally include hard display screens, that is, unbendable display screens. Further, no display device is arranged on the rotating part in the related art, while only a rotating mechanism is arranged thereon. All these cause the unitary way of applying this type of electronic device by the user.